InuYasha's Show
by Bunie Boo
Summary: Uma doida desmiolada, retardada e maluca vai entravistar os personagens do InuYasha... no que essa loucura vai dar... capítulo 2 pronto!
1. InuYasha's Show Capítulo 1

Domo! oi, aqui está mais uma fic pro f. 

**Espero que gostem, e quero REVIEWS!**

**Boa Leitura!**

InuYasha's show 

Rumi- InuYasha... InuYasha... Cadê o estúdio do InuYasha?

Carinha1- Ei menina, não pode entrar aí!

Rumi- Oi eu sou a Rumi K. vim marcar uma entrevista com o Inu&cia.

Carinha2- Eles estão no estúdio de gravação

Rumi- Aonde é?

Carinha1- No final do corredor, segunda porta.

Rumi- Obrigada!

0O0O0O0O0O NO ESTÚDIO O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eles estavam gravando o episódio 326, "A misteriosa floresta de Sakurás"

Inu- "Naraku seu maldito... KAZE-NO-KI..."

Rumicortando o Inu- Domo!

K-chan- Quem é você menina?

Rumi- Eu sou Rumi K. vim entrevistar vocês.

Kagome- Está bem...

Rumi- Posso entrevistar eles Takahashi-sensei?

R. Takahashi-sensei- anh... Sim.

Rumi- Ótimo, vamos começar com o... –lendo um papel- ...InuYasha

Inu- Que tem eu?

Rumi- A pergunta que todos querem saber: Você ama a Kagome ou a Kikyou?

Inucorado- Cale-a-boca pirralha maldita! Não te interessa!

Rumi- Primeiro, odeio quando me chamam de pirralha! Segundo: me interessa sim!

Inu- Feh!

Rumi- Certo, então não pergunto mais nada para você!

Inu- Melhor pra mim!

Rumi- Então Kagome, e você ama o InuYasha?

Kagome- NANI? EU? Com esse mal-educado, frio, arrogante e ciumento?

Inu- Não sou isso!

Kagome- InuYasha, SENTA! Ninguém pediu a sua opinião!

CATAPLOFT

Rumi- Não respondeu minha pergunta K-chan.

Kagome- anh...-corada- e-eu não sei...

Rumi- Então, tá. Kagome, por que você não troca de roupa quando vai pro Sengoku Jondai?

Kagome- Estas são mais confortáveis. u.u

Rumi- Certo. Onde você arranja seu arco-e-flecha?

Kagome- Elas são mágicas u.u

Rumi- Mágicas?

Kagome- Toda vez que eu digo Senta

CATAPLOFT

Kagome- Ai, gomen InuYasha! Toda vez que eu digo aquela "palavrinha mágica" uma flecha nasce!

Rumi- O.O Certo... e agora... –lendo o papelzinho- Sango

Sango- Eu!

Rumi- Você gosta ou não do houshi?

Sangocorada- EU? Desse hentai, mulherengo...

Rumi- é!

Sango- Sei lá!

Miroku- Também te amo Sangozinha!

PLAFT

Miroku tinha uma marca de mão no rosto...

Rumi- Puxa! Você bate forte mesmo, heim Sango!

Sango- Hai!

Rumi- Me ensina? O primeiro vai ser meu irmão –sorriso mau-

Sangogota- hai

Rumi- Ah... Sango, como você se troca de roupa tão rápido?

Sango- Visto minha roupa por baixo...

Rumi- Mas você prende o seu cabelo tão rápido!

Sango- É prática!

Rumi- Sango, onde você deixa sua roupa normal quando você está usando o de exterminadora?

Sango- Numa mochila-invisível-mágica u.u

Rumi- o.o tah, agora Miroku...

Miroku- Fala

Rumi- você gosta da Sango, né?

Miroku- Eu amo a minha Sangozinha

Sangocorada-

Rumi- Miroku, você é mesmo um houshi?

Miroku- Hai, por que pergunta?

Rumi- Nada não...

Miroku- Tem mais uma?

Rumi- Não. Shippou?

Shippou- Quié?

Rumi- Como você não fica com carie? Você come tanta porcaria!

Shippou- Uso pasta de dente especial u.u

Rumi- Ah, então, tá... E por que toda vez você grita: "KAGOMEEEEEEEE" ?

Shippou- ela me protege!

Rumi- então ta!

Inu- É só? Ou a gente vai disperdiçar o nosso tempo ouvindo você falando porcaria?

Rumi- No stress...

Inu- No... o que?

Rumi- Deixa pra lá... vocês sabem onde está o Naraku?

Kagome- Acho que agora ele está no castelo dele...

Rumi- Então eu vou pra lá!

**Continua...**

**Domo! Escolham o próximo capítulo:**

a-) Rumi encontra Sesshy, e Sesshy começa a chorar por que acabou a maquiagem dele 

**b-) Rumi erra o caminho e vai parar no Makai**

**c-) Naraku dá uma de psiquiatra e ajuda a Rumi a resolver os problemas dela**

**d-) A fic é horrível, não precisa de continuação XD**

**Votem pelas reviews!**

**Deixem reviews pra mim ok?**

**Kissu**

**Já ne**

**Little Sango Rumi-sama**


	2. InuYasha's Show Capítulo 2

**Domo!**

**Ko-ban-waaaaaaaa minna! Well, well, a continuação da fic "InuYasha's show" tah aki…**

**Boa leitura!**

**O o o o o o o o o o o o**

Rumi-sama caminhava lentamente até o castelo do Naraku... mas...

Rumi: UMA NOVA ESTRADA SE ABRIRÁÁÁÁ, SORRINDO AMANHÃ UM LINDO SOL BRILHARÁÁÁÁÁÁ

cara-que-ninguem-sabe-quem-é: -tampando os ouvidos- quem é o maldito que me atrapalha?

Rumi: -virando pro carinha que ela num sabe- num é possível...

cara-que-minguem-sabe-quem-é: Quié?

Rumi: Hiei, meu filho! És tu?

Hiei: Não. É o Robinho

Rumi: Robinho, meu chapa!

Hiei: Putz você é mais burra do que a vaca do Toutoussai!

Rumi: Eu tava zoando com a sua cara Hiei!

Hiei: Ah tá... sabe o que acabei de lembrar? Que quem zoa da minha cara morre...

Rumi: Ah é, bebé?

Hien: É bleblé!

Rumi: Num é bleblé, é bebé!

Hiei: Gomen...

Rumi: Num foi nada! Ah, eu tô perdida, você sabe onde eu tô ?

Hiei: No Makai.

Rumi: Ah, no Makai... NO MAKAI? O.O

Hiei: Num me diga que 'cê é uma das perdidas do Makai...

Rumi: Tá bom eu não digo...

Hiei: -vestido de guia- você está no Makai..., vou ser seu guia turístico...

Rumi: huahuahuahuahuahuahua

Hiei: Oras, me pagam pra fazer isso! E eu tô meio sem-grana...

Rumi: Quanto te pagam?

Hiei: 1.500 loukets... (gente loukets é o dim-dim da terra dos retardados, ou seja, da minha terra)

Rumi: Putz, tudo isso? O.O

Hiei: Hai!

Rumi: Tem vaga?

Hiei: Ih, minha filha, tenque esperar na fila!

Rumi: Droga!

Hiei: É

Rumi: Eu tava indo pro Castelo do Naraku...

Hiei: Ó xenti, my god! (já imaginaram o Hiei falando issu o.o?)

Rumi: Quié?

Hiei: O castelo do Naraku é pior que o Makai!

Rumi: Sério? o.o

Hiei: eles matam você de tédio e de sem-gracisse

Rumi: Mas, eu quero dar uma entrevista... me pagam por isso também!

Hiei: Quantos?

Rumi: 1.700 loukets! u.u

Hiei: Você ganha mais que eu e você quer trabalhar aqui?

Rumi: Sobra de dim-dim, não faz mal a ninguém! u.u

Hiei: Ô menininha estranha, heim...

Rumi: É a vida, né!

Hiei: É

Rumi: O que eu achei engraçado foi você com esse uniforme... huahuahuahuahuahuahua

Hiei: ...

Rumi: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA cof cof BLUERK –guspindo um pedaço-de-num-dei-o-que- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

Hiei: Menos Rumi, menos...

Rumi: Como você sabe meu nome?

Hiei: Não sou burro. Li as páginas acima!

Rumi: -lendo as páginas acima- É... como eu vou pro Castelo do Naraku?

Hiei: Só você dobrar aqui... –dobrando a esquerda-

Rumi: Ai, ai... esse é o Castelo do Naraku?

Hiei: Não, é o Parque da Xuxa...

Rumi: ...

Hiei: Claro que é o Castelo do Naraku!

Rumi: Nos vemos Hiei!

Hiei: Não quero te ver de novo!

Rumi: Gentil como sempre...

O o o o o o o o o o

No castelo do Naraku...

Kanna mostra seu espelho pro Naraku...

Naraku: hu hu hu hu (odeio a risada desse kra! )

Kanna: ...

Naraku: Ô menina, tu num fala não?

Kanna: Não.

Naraku: Fala alguma coisa! Num precisa ter medo de mim não muié!

Kanna: Sua risada parece a de um macaco... (eh issu aí Kanna!)

Naraku: É claro, né dãããã! Por que você acha que eu visto aquela pele de babuíno? Amo macacos!

Kanna: -gota-

Rumi: e aí macacada!

Naraku: Sei não quem você é, mas gostei do seu jeito!

Rumi: Oi Naraku teu vilão idiota!

Naraku: ah... eu me esqueci! –prente Rumi com um cadeado de macacos-

Rumi: O que é isso?

Naraku: Pra você não escapar!

Rumi: Mas eu adorei esse lugar!

Naraku: -solta Rumi- Legal

Rumi: Sabe, até que eu gosto só um pouquinho de você!

Naraku: Por que?

Rumi: Porque você destruiu a Kikyou, e a K-chan é reencarnação da sacerdotiza, a se a Kagome não existisse, eu não teria conhecido a Sango-linda-maravilhosa-inteligente-esperta...

Três horas depois

Rumi: e supergentil... –com os olhinhos brilhando- ei, vocês tão prestando atenção?

Naraku, Kanna, Kagura e Kahaku: -acordando- Quem morreu?

Rumi: Vocês não prestaram atenção, né!

Naraku e pessoalzinho- Íie...

Rumi- Deixa... Naraku, vamos começar a entrevista... Por que você dá aquela risada tããão ridícula?

Naraku- Pra atrair fãs, oras!

Rumi- Kagura, como você agüenta viver com um monte de imbecis em um só lugar?

Kagura: Ah, eu tomo maracujina!

Rumi: Certo... Kanna, por que você não fala nada?

Kanna: Porque não tem nada de útil pra falar. Eles não me ouvem!

Rumi: Kohaku, como você consegue viver falando só três palavras?

Kohaku: Sim, senhor Naraku...

Rumi: -gota- Você tem que falar "Sim, Senhorita Rumi" , não "Sim senhor Naraku"! Pô meu tira o cara dessa maldição!

Naraku: Não, quem vai ser meu escravo?

Rumi: -gota- eu já vou indo, depois eu visito vocês!

Naraku e cia: Já neeeeeeeeee!

Rumi: Jaaaaaaa neeeeeee!

O o o o o o o

E Rumi sai toda saltitante...

Rumi: Agora, vamos visitar o senhor das terrar do oeste: Sesshoumaru! Ou melhor, Sesshy!

O o o o o o 

**Domo!**

**Ko-ban-wa! Aqui tá o 2 CAPÍTULO!**

**Votem!**

**a-) Rumi encontra Sesshy, e Sesshy diz que vai virar pagodeiro**

**b-) Rumi fica com Naraku e Naraku conta sua vida passada, e Rumi ajuda ele.**

**c-) Rumi erra o caminho e encontra Yusuke e pessoalzinho, que se encontram com Inu e pessoalzinho**

**d-) Perdi meu tempo lendo essa coisa inútil**

**Quero REVIEWS!**

**Kissu**

**Já ne**

**Little Sango Rumi-sama**


End file.
